In a Dream, er um, Nightmare
by larajla
Summary: Where is the best place for a bonding weekend? Nekozawa introduces the Host Club to Tamaki's mind theater. - Characters borrowed from Bisco Hatori for a bit of fun. They will be returned as soon as I'm done playing. I make no claim to Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1: Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

Tamaki was stumped. He wanted to have another bonding weekend, but it needed to be new and exciting. He had hinted at the possibility, but none of the other Host Club members seemed to be enthusiastic about the idea. When he then brought possible activities to the table, everything he presented was shot down as "boring" and "we already did that." Of course, most of the protests had come from the twins, but the rest of the club did nothing to encourage spending time together. 

He wandered down the halls of Ouran High School, his footsteps echoing in the now empty halls. Everyone was gone for the day. A black flash moved in the hall ahead of him. Tamaki paused and watched. A head poked around the corner, turned his way and then withdrew. Nekozawa. 

Belzeneff peaked around the corner and motioned Tamaki over. Panic filled him, but he did as directed. He didn't want to be cursed again. 

"Suoh, I hear you're looking for an adventure," Nekozawa said as he rounded the corner. Tamaki sweatdropped. 

"I haven't told anyone outside the Host Club meeting this afternoon. How do you know?" Tamaki asked. 

"I have my ways." Nekozawa chuckled deeply. "Now, I have a proposition for you. It's just a bit of magic to share with you and your club for helping Kirimi." 

"No. No magic." Tamaki took a step back only to be grabbed by Nekozawa's servants and drug after their master. The Host King struggled, but was unable to get loose. Nekozawa walked into the Black Magic Club. The servants threw Tamaki after him and slammed the door. Tamaki beat against the door to no avail. 

"You need to sit down to hear my proposal. Belzeneff has already claimed it as one of my top ten ideas this year." Tamaki turned around to see Nekozawa sitting in a high-backed black chair. In front of Nekozawa's chair was a small three-legged stool. Tamaki slinked to the stool and sat down, ready to start screaming for help if necessary. 

"What is your idea, Nekozawa?" Tamaki choked out. 

"No one wants to participate in your adventures because they are so ordinary. What if you could make them extraordinary . . . even magical?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What if you could take everyone into your mind? Anything you could imagine would be there. Cakes the size of mountains. Fashion changes at the blink of an eye. Even saving the damsel in distress." 

"Tell me more . . ." Tamaki leaned forward excitedly. Saving his Haruhi would ensure she stayed with her daddy forever.

::::::

Kyoya picked up Tamaki's teacup and sniffed it. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, then put the cup back down. 

"I told you I'm not drunk, Kyoya. Nekozawa can make it so that anything I imagine can come true. The best part is, no matter how dangerous, no one gets hurt." 

"So how did he talk you into this?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki actually talking to Nekozawa was a stretch, but to actually agree to this lunacy was quite another thing. 

"The damsel in distress," Tamaki muttered, looking away from Kyoya. 

"You want to save Haruhi?" 

"Well, that and I can imagine her in any clothes I want and take her anywhere, real or imagined." 

"Good luck convincing everyone to do this when you are the only one to get a benefit from it." 

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" 

"You get the girl. The rest of us are . . . how did you say it . . . the homosexual supporting cast? Be sure you think this through before you explain it to everyone, Tamaki." Kyoya went back to his desk and opened his laptop. He didn't dare look Tamaki in the eye. His best friend could read him like a book. Kyoya had entertained the idea of approaching Haruhi about being more than friends. The idiot didn't realize how hard it was for him not to go after her like he wanted. He wondered if Tamaki would appreciate his sacrifice. 

"You're right, Kyoya. I need to make sure it's fun for everyone." Tamaki's eyes sparkled in excitement as he pulled out a notebook and started jotting down ideas.

::::::

The Host Club stared at their king in shock. He actually believed this could happen. Haruhi muttered something about idiots believing anything and started gathering her books. 

"Well, the least we can do is try. If it fails, no one gets hurt. If it succeeds, we could have a lot of fun." Tamaki looked at the club with his puppy dog eyes. Haruhi and the twins groaned. 

"Stop that, boss," Hikaru said. 

"We don't want to go into your imagination," Kaoru added. "It all centers around Haruhi anyway. What if we want to do something different?" 

"We can take turns creating adventures until the spell wears off." Tamaki said. He was glad Kyoya had brought up benefits for the rest. That was the only reason they hadn't left immediately upon hearing his brilliant idea. 

"I need to get home," Haruhi said, pulling her pack over her shoulder. "I'll see you Monday." 

"You can't leave until the club makes a decision, Haruhi," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting a warning in case she attempt to escape. 

"We've already pointed out that this is impossible. Why waste time discussing it further, Kyoya-senpai?" 

"But Haruhi," Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her, "This might be the only time I can truly be your daddy." Kyoya thought about walking up and smacking Tamaki on the back of his blond head. How could someone be that oblivious? Haruhi was breathing heavily, trying her hardest not to say something to send him off to his mushroom patch. 

"Why don't we think it over and meet here tomorrow?" Kyoya suggested. "Nekozawa intends to hear our answer then, anyway." Everyone nodded and started filing out of the door slowly. 

"You can let me go now, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. 

"Don't you want daddy to take you home?" 

"Daddy had a meeting with the chairman three minutes ago," Kyoya pointed out as he pushed his laptop into its bag. 

"Mommy, I'm late," Tamaki squealed as he ran out the door. 

"And there he goes," Kyoya said softly to himself, picking up the rest of his belongings. 

"Do you really think it's possible, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi didn't turn to look at him. It seemed too incredible and Tamaki-senpai was willing to believe anything that brought his family closer together.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. However, if you don't show up tomorrow, he'll be very upset. Perhaps even enough to come to your apartment." Kyoya paused, waiting while Haruhi pieced together what that would entail. He heard her sigh and knew she'd be here. 

"What time again?" she asked. 

"Ten o'clock. And wear something comfortable." Haruhi nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

::::::

"Have you got it, Kaoru?" Hikaru peaked over his twin's shoulder. 

"I found dad's stash and took a few more." Kaoru held up a stack of magazines for his brother to look at. Each featured buxom beauties with little or nothing on. A few pictures bordered on the obscene. 

"This is going to be fun," Hikaru high-fived Kaoru. 

"Yeah, if we spend all night showing him these, can you imagine what he'll think of Haruhi when we mention these?" 

"He'll be so embarrassed and if Haruhi finds out, she'll be mad at him." 

"And that gives us more time to play with our toy while he wallows in the corner." The brothers nodded at each other and moved out of their room, yelling to the maids that they'd be spending the night at the Suoh residence. 

::::::

Hands were touching her. Haruhi shuddered and fought to keep her eyes closed. It felt so good to have his hands on her, making her skin tingle . . . Making her want him more than any man she had ever met. 

"Look at me," his deep voice held the same desire she felt. She opened her eyes to his above her like she had many times before. His eyes looked so much better without glasses. He continued touching her, forcing her to endure the pleasure he brought her. She felt it coming and screamed his name as the orgasm took over her body. 

Haruhi opened her eyes to the dark room, glad her father was working late. She could hear herself breathing hard as her heart pounded in her chest and her body came down from the intense pleasure from her dream. She forced herself to get up, even though she felt weak. She staggered to the bathroom to take a shower. 

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Haruhi asked her flushed face as she looked in the mirror. "Kyoya-senpai, why won't you go away like the others I had a crush on?"

::::::

The Host Club sat in a circle around the short table with candles covering it. Everyone had a separate chair except the twins who insisted on the love seat. Tamaki was sitting as far away from the twins as possible. They were being overly nice to the Host King, which immediately made everyone suspicious. 

"No one should have jewelry on," Nekozawa said as he walked around the circle. "You need to be as comfortable as possible. The chairs are so that you don't get hurt in case you twitch or twist." 

Haruhi tuned the black-cloaked figure out. It wasn't going to work. She had managed to stay away from Kyoya, but he was suspicious. He'd silently asked her what was wrong with a look, but she just shook her head. There was no way she would tell him about the erotic dreams that frequently visited her or that he starred in them. 

Instead, Haruhi forced her thoughts to more mundane concerns that would not provide her embarrassment. What a waste of a Saturday morning, she mentally sighed. She reviewed her grocery list and chores she thought she could still accomplish today after this session. She started feeling like herself. 

"Fujioka," Nekozawa's face was inches from her own. "You have to pay attention for this to work." 

"You can't really blame her. It is incredibly boring," Hikaru said as Nekozawa whipped around in front of him. "Just saying." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and stretched to emphasize his point. Kaoru put a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter from the irritated man standing in front of them. 

"If you are quite finished being imbeciles, we'll begin." Nekozawa glared at them again. "I won't bother with what you should be careful of since it seems you have no desire to listen." He marked each host's forehead with oil, muttering in a language none of them understood. He then moved next to Tamaki. 

"One word of warning, though. I can't guarantee that if you die while you're in Suoh's mind, you won't die out here." Nekozawa grinned wickedly and clapped his hands loudly. The protests that had started were immediately silenced as all of the hosts relaxed into unconsciousness.

::::::


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Tamaki's Mind The

**Introducing Tamaki's Mind Theatre**

"Hikaru," the name echoed as if it was spoken in an empty room. 

"I'm here, Karou. I can't see anything." 

"Did it work? Why is it so dark in here?" Tamaki's voice seemed very loud as they could hear shuffling. 

"Perhaps you should concentrate on a light," Kyoya's calm voice suggested. Suddenly a glow appeared above Tamaki's head. He looked around excitedly. Moaning came from the floor as Haruhi slowly sat up, holding her head. Kyoya bent down to look at her to ensure she wasn't injured. 

"What happened to my little girl?" Tamaki moved around Kyoya. 

"I'm checking to see if she's injured. As it was dark, I have no idea what happened," Kyoya said. 

"You made a light. Can you make something else?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan. 

"What would you like, Honey-senpai?" 

"A moving Usa-chan?" Honey asked. Tamaki concentrated and a second Usa-chan appeared next to Honey. It was his height and moved quickly in the shadows. Bowing to both Honey and Mori, it seemed uncertain what to do next. 

"You need to tell Usa-chan what to do." Tamaki said. 

"Stand on one paw. Wiggle your ears." Honey continued giving commands as the large stuffed bunny did as it was told. Behind Tamaki, Kyoya helped Haruhi to her feet. She could feel her body reacting as it touched his, but she didn't say a word. She was already embarrassed enough. 

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he tried to concentrate on the instructions from Honey that became more and more complicated. 

"Just a little dizzy. That might be because someone grabbed me this morning before I had breakfast." Haruhi didn't name any names as the three in question knew who they were. 

"Do you think you can stand on your own?" Kyoya asked, still supporting her. His hand rested on her bare back under the oversized shirt, gently rubbing circles on her back. He heard her take a sharp breath, but she didn't push him away or say anything to discourage him. Interesting, he thought to himself. 

"Yeah. I think the change of scene just messed with my head. I'm feeling better already. Thanks, Kyoya-senpai." 

"Happy to be of service, Haruhi," Kyoya nodded his head slightly and stepped away. He wondered if she felt something towards him as she didn't immediately try to get away. Pushing up his glasses, he stared at her. Haruhi glanced his way. Her eyes opened wider in shock as a blush spread across her cheeks. She continued to stare at him, refusing to look away. Kyoya smirked at her. 

"Boss, we'd like to try some experiments too to see if it worked." Hikaru was tired of watching Usa-chan doing martial art moves with Honey. Mori watched to make sure the life-size Usa-chan didn't do something to hurt his cousin. 

"Yeah, can we have more than one little glow over your head so we can see?" Kaoru asked. Suddenly, the darkness became white and they could see everything. They stood in an endless white space. Everyone was in awe, not noticing two of their group staring at each other. A voice tore their attention from each other. 

"Perhaps you can get Haruhi to look a little better. She's a little pale." Hikaru winked at his brother. They had this planned out. The demands for what Tamaki would do to Haruhi would become more elaborate until he did what they said and didn't think about it. Haruhi's skin got a little darker. 

"Well, that's a lot better than going outside. I didn't burn." Haruhi said as she looked at her arms which now displayed a slight brown hue. 

"You could make her hair look like it did in middle school so she looks like a girl again," Kaoru added, ignoring Haruhi's glare as her hair suddenly changed. 

"Very funny, you guys. Can't you find something else to do other than me?" The twins laughed at her comment and she blushed. 

"I don't like the shorts and t-shirt look. She needs something more feminine. I know," Hikaru snapped his fingers. "That gold bikini Tamaki liked last night." Haruhi's clothes changed into a gold string bikini. A blush deepened across her cheeks. "That's not right, Tono. It covers too much, remember . . . " Hikaru whispered into Tamaki's ear and the bikini got smaller as the blonde blushed. 

"Stop it." Haruhi demanded, stomping her foot. Kyoya stood next to her, appreciating the view. The twins had done a good job planning this. Too bad they were all here. He'd like to see her in the bikini if it was just the two of them, but he didn't need the others gawking at her. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. 

"Thank you, senpai," Haruhi said and put it on. "If you do anything else to my clothes, I'm going to . . ." 

"No, Haruhi, I'll make sure Hikaru does nothing else to your clothes. You did look rather sexy, though. Perhaps we should go swimming sometime. You don't have to wear a bikini, though." Kaoru grinned at her. She knew this had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Tamaki. 

"You can go with nothing on at all," Hikaru added. Haruhi felt the rough material of Kyoya's jacket rubbing her nipples. Her light blush got darker. 

Kyoya watched the scene. He had anticipated the twins final comment and pushed his own thought out at her keeping the jacket. It had remained in spite of them suggesting she should be naked. Perhaps Tamaki wasn't the only one who had powers here. Haruhi slid behind him. He was big enough to cover her body. She was just glad the naked thing didn't work as well as the twins planned. She didn't trust them to stop, however. 

"I think you've tortured Haruhi enough," Kyoya said, not pleased that she was hiding behind him. 

"We can fix that. Boss, everyone should be naked." At the comment, Tamaki pictured everyone without anything on. Haruhi squealed as the jacket vanished and she was naked . . . looking at an equally naked Kyoya. She looked down to see his round cheeks. Immediately she closed her eyes. 

"We're all even now, Haruhi," Kaoru said, high-fiving his brother. Mori and Honey started moving toward the twins. Neither looked pleased at their lack of clothing. 

"As amusing as your five-year-old antics are, perhaps we should try something we'd all enjoy instead of exposing ourselves?" Kyoya's voice stayed cool. He was acutely aware of Haruhi's presence and her breath moving down his body. He willed himself not to respond to her. 

"Yeah. Tono, stop having perverted thoughts." 

"But . . . you . . ." 

"I know, we could wear skins like the cavemen in the movie we watched last night." Suddenly, everyone was covered skins. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. It covered more than the bikini. She wasn't comfortable, but it was better than being naked. 

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. 

"I'm glad you were behind me, Haruhi. The twins didn't get what they wanted after all." Kyoya smirked at them. They had tried to get Haruhi mad at Tamaki and Kyoya had managed to turn it around on the twins. They frowned at the Shadow King. 

"What do we want to do now?" Tamaki asked. 

"If you change my clothing again without my permission, I will quit the Host Club. Do you understand? Tamaki-senpai? Hikaru? Kaoru?" 

"But we can't change anything, Haruhi," Kaoru pointed out. 

"No, but you could stay with Tamaki-senpai all night and fill his head with this nonsense." Haruhi glared at them as she peaked around Kyoya. He took a step back for a better view of the girl now next to him. 

As the arguing continued, Kyoya leaned back. First, a little bit then a little more. The animal skin covering Haruhi's chest didn't cover as much as she thought. He moved so he could see completely down her top. He knew his next masturbation session would feature her in animal skins. 

As Kyoya's attention was held by the girl next to him, he didn't notice the older students behind the arguing hosts. Honey got Mori's attention and gestured toward Kyoya. Mori nodded. The four of them all wanted Haruhi's attention, but three of them were going at it the wrong way. The question was, would Kyoya let her know how he felt or would he allow the other three a chance at the girl that was as interested in him as he was of her?

::::::::

"You're kidding, right?" Haruhi asked. Her face twisted in disgust as she looked down. The peasant dress pushed up her breasts until they were almost popping out of the top. Trust Tamaki-senpai to have more perverted thoughts, she thought to herself. 

"You have to look the part," Hikaru said as he wrapped himself around Haruhi's right side. 

"What part?" Haruhi glared at the Host King. 

"The damsel in distress, of course," Kaoru added as he wrapped around her left. 

"I may be a damsel, but I won't be the one in distress." Haruhi glared at her senpai. Kyoya smirked. He knew just the thing to suggest for Haruhi to play her part. 

"Shouldn't the damsel be locked in a tower so you can rescue her?" Kyoya asked while watching Haruhi. As he predicted, her face turned red as her annoyance turned toward anger. 

"Of course, you're right, Kyoya." Tamaki focused and in the distance a dark tower appeared. He walked up to Haruhi. Suddenly Tamaki was wearing golden armor that gleamed. Tamaki bent down and took Haruhi's hand. He kissed it gently. "I will rescue you, my princess." 

"I can take care of myself," Haruhi muttered and vanished from sight. 

"Men, we must rescue my princess!" Tamaki said as his arms gestured grandly. 

"You do realize you need to overcome obstacles to symbolize overcoming her objections to you." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He wondered how far he could push before they realized his plan. 

"Like fighting a dragon?" Tamaki asked. 

"Dragon, dragon," chanted the twins as they danced around the Host King. 

"A dragon would be cool," Mori said, smiling slightly. 

"Can the dragon's treasure be lots of cake, Tama-chan?" Honey bounced around Tamaki's feet. 

"Not only cake, Honey-senpai, but a cake as big as the dragon." Honey's eyes glistened as he imagined the huge cake. 

"Is one obstacle enough?" Kyoya asked. 

"Well, we do have to get to the tower," Tamaki said, frowning. "I did put it far away." 

"Perhaps a villain trying to thwart your every move would make the adventure more interesting," Kyoya smirked. 

"Where can we get a villain, Kyoya?" Tamaki posed as he pondered his options. "I have to fight for the damsel. Mori-senpai wants to fight the dragon." Mori nodded behind Tamaki. "And Honey has to eat the mountain of cake." 

"We must serve our king to help free the princess," Hikaru said. His grin showed that helping Tamaki was the last thing on his mind. 

"The boss will need all the help he can get," Kaoru agreed with a matching gleam in his eye. He glanced at his twin as they shared the same thought. With everything here being created on his command, manipulating him would be better than normal. 

"If I may, I would be willing to step in for the villain." Kyoya said, knowing Tamaki was too distracted to realize this had been his intention the entire time. 

"Kyoya, you'd be willing to be separated from us and make sure Haruhi is safe until we get there?" Tamaki turned his trusting face toward his best friend. Kyoya had to fight the urge to face palm. Sometimes Tamaki could be such a moron. 

"The villain doesn't want to keep her safe," Hikaru moved next to Tamaki. 

"The villain tries to take her away from her king," Kaoru moved to his other side. 

"You can't trust the villain, Tama-chan." Honey added, looking at Kyoya. He could tell Kyoya was planning something. He was sure it would be interesting. 

"Yeah," Mori added. 

"Kyoya, would you do bad things to Haruhi?" Tamaki pouted. 

"Don't be a goof. You sent Haruhi off by herself in a tower with no clue of what is happening. You don't want her to get hurt trying to escape." Kyoya watched as Tamaki thought through his comments. 

"Haruhi won't be able to fight the dragon," Mori pointed out. 

"Takeshi, will Haru-chan die?" Honey asked. Mori shrugged. 

"Very well, Kyoya. You will be the villain." With a snap of his fingers, Kyoya vanished. "Men, we must save Princess Haruhi from evil Lord Ootori."

::::::::


	3. Chapter 3: To Save the Princess

**To Save the Princess**

"Men, we must save Princess Haruhi from evil Lord Ootori." 

"Uh, boss, is that the tower with Haruhi in it?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the stick in the distance. Tamaki looked at the twin in frustration. 

"Of course, it is. Do you see any other towers?" 

"Are we going to walk?" Hikaru asked, looking in the same direction. "It looks like it's a long way." 

"Doesn't Takeshi need armor to fight the dragon?" Honey looked up at Tamaki. 

"Yeah, Tono, we need armor too," Hikaru said. 

"Horses would be good," Kaoru added. "We could have white horses." 

"I think a carriage would be more comfortable," Tamaki said, thinking about it. He didn't really want to ride on a horse with the armor rubbing against him. It was already getting uncomfortable and he wasn't moving much. 

"I can't fight a dragon from a carriage," Mori said. 

"What we need is a plan!" Tamaki stood with his hands on his hips. Suddenly a wind sprang up and a cape appeared behind him. The twins clapped their hands and yelled "hurray." Honey turned toward Mori. 

"I don't think we're going to rescue Haruhi soon, do you, Takashi?" Mori looked up at the whiteboard where the twins were now designing their coordinating outfits with Tamaki's input. 

"No," Mori said, shaking his head. 

"Kyoya-senpai, what's going on?" Haruhi stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. Her hair now fell down her back like the pictures from when she was in middle school with the exception that she no longer had bangs. Her peasant dress had been replaced with a sheer, floor-length pink negligee. Kyoya wondered if Tamaki had unknowingly changed her outfit or if he had by exerting his will over Tamaki's delusions. His own clothes had changed into a well-fitting black suit. 

He glanced around the tower room. It looked like a typical princess room with a huge pink four-poster bed covered with pink silk draping. Overstuffed pink chairs, a fireplace and a thick white carpet emphasized the feminine look of the room. He sat down in one of the chairs. It was quite comfortable. He looked up at the exasperated girl. 

"They're coming to save you." 

"I don't need saving. This isn't real." 

"In Tamaki's mind it is very real. They are all excited about your rescue." Haruhi sighed. Obviously, Tamaki's latest mind theatre had already started. Once that happened, only Kyoya could stop it. So why was he here with her instead of with the rest of the Host Club participating in her so-called rescue? 

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. They were alone. Realizing that, Haruhi moved closer to her senpai, not aware of how much of her body was showing through the negligee. Kyoya had, however, and was planning his own fantasy within Tamaki's. 

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be by Tamaki's side?" Kyoya smirked. 

"No. As the villain, it is my goal to keep you from Tamaki." 

"So it's you against them? What are you going to gain from this, Kyoya-senpai?" 

"Well, I get the dragon." Haruhi looked at his face, waiting for to see if he was lying. When the look didn't come, she couldn't control the giggles. Kyoya smirked. He threw her off the question of what he had to gain. 

"There's a dragon?" 

"Yes. Mori is quite excited. Of course, the dragon's treasure is now cake." Haruhi laughed harder. 

"Did you volunteer to be the villain?" 

"Of course. How else was I to get a break from his delusions?" 

"Are we supposed to sit here waiting for them?" 

"Unless you have something else in mind, Haruhi." Kyoya looked down her body, making it obvious what he was hinting at. When Haruhi blushed and turned away, he knew she understood his intentions. Now, he just had to sit and wait to see if she was willing to participate in his fantasy. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Villain's Desire

**The Villain's Desire**

Haruhi looked out the window. She could see the specs moving toward them. She had already scouted out the tower. Tamaki hadn't left any doors to get out. There was just one window so she could watch the approaching chaos. It was better than concentrating on the only other person in the room with her. Since his comment, she'd thought of nothing but him and her view of his naked body earlier. She was sure the view would appear in her semi-regular erotic dreams featuring the Shadow King. Haruhi sighed heavily. 

Unknown to Haruhi, Kyoya was practicing changing things in the room. He didn't want her to realize Tamaki wasn't the only one who could do it. The room was now more of a peach than pink. Not enough for Haruhi to notice, but he did. Her negligee no longer swept the floor. It barely covered the thong he could see from across the room. Kyoya smirked as he enjoyed the view. 

She heard Kyoya shift behind her. He'd been staring at her and it was driving her crazy. She turned around to confront him and stopped. His suit was gone. He was now in tight black leather pants and boots. His chest was bare. Suddenly, she realized it was the outfit one of her father's boy toys had worn over. The outfit also appeared in her erotic dreams with Kyoya more than once. Why did she get stuck in a room with the one host she was attracted to? Haruhi licked her lips unconsciously, not realizing Kyoya was watching her intently. 

"Haruhi, where did this outfit come from?" Kyoya stood up slowly, allowing her to watch him. He moved next to her. She turned back to the window to hide the blush on her cheeks. She couldn't look at him. If he looked good in the suit, the tight leather pants were erotic. Haruhi felt warmth spread through her body. He didn't touch her, but Haruhi could feel the heat of his body against her back. 

"Perhaps Tamaki is doing it." 

"I don't think I've ever worn anything like this, so why would Tamaki change my clothing to this?" Kyoya asked, avoiding the fact that he had already mastered adjusting their environment. Perhaps Haruhi had changed his outfit, but why would she want him to look like this. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, refusing to say anything. 

"When did you see me in this, Haruhi? What were we doing?" He pushed more as she tensed up. 

"Can you move away from me, senpai? It's getting warm in here." Kyoya smirked. The only place it was getting warm was around Haruhi. 

"Very well, Haruhi." Kyoya moved back, but changed the chair into something he could lounge on. He made it white leather. He laid down. "Now will you answer my question?" Haruhi turned around and the blush on her face became darker. She covered her face with her hands. 

"This is not happening," Haruhi muttered. Peaking up, she realized she was next to Kyoya. How had she moved from the window to the lounger? He patted the area next to him. 

"We should do something to pass the time until your inevitable rescue." Haruhi opened her mouth to ask what, but found she couldn't stop herself from laying next to him. Kyoya's hands touched her shoulders. He deliberately slid the now spaghetti-strap down her arm and the negligee slipped, revealing part of Haruhi's chest. 

"What are you doing, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi managed to get out as his hand slid down her arm to rest on her lower back. He shifted her so he had more access to her body. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her. He gently kissed her breast before leaning back and staring in her eyes. He could feel her shaking under him. So, she did feel something for him. Kyoya couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his lips. 

"Distracting you from your rescuers," Kyoya said. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "I can think of a few things we can do." 

"What if Tamaki decides to pop in here to check on us?" Haruhi asked. It was hard to concentrate as his hand cupped her breast and his thumb rubbed her hardening nipple. 

"I think the twins will keep him quite busy," Kyoya said as he rubbed his lower body against her. Haruhi blushed as she realized his leather pants were gone as well as her negligee. They were both naked. It was her fantasy. She was doing this. 

"But . . ." Haruhi faced him as Kyoya put a finger to her lips. 

"This is your fantasy, Haruhi. We're in Tamaki's mind. There's no chance of pregnancy. Physically, you'll still be a virgin. All you need to do, Haruhi, is say yes." Kyoya kissed her roughly, letting her know how much he wanted her. His hands slid under her and pulled her to him. He ground his hips against hers. Haruhi moaned and ran her hands down his chest. 

"Yes," she said, pleased to feel him shuddering under her.


	5. Chapter 5: To the Rescue

**To the Rescue**

Mori was amazed at how comfortable the clothes the twins designed were. He could move easily. It didn't weigh him down. He might take some of the ideas back to the dojo. He liked the deep blue color too.

He pulled the reins of the animal below him. The twins' idea of using lizards as mounts had seemed crazy, but it was easier to ride than a horse. They had gone through every video game and fantasy book they could remember until they came up with the lizards.

Glancing to his left, Honey was happily talking with both Usa-chans that were with him on his own lizard. Honey was in dark blue too, but he had a jester's hat on his head because it was cute. Life-size Usa-chan had a matching hat. Honey insisted they were twins just like Hikaru and Kaoru.

Mori had been shocked that Honey didn't want to ride with him. Briefly he had entertained the thought that Honey might not need him anymore, until Honey explained he wanted to ride with Usa-chan. Honey hadn't even asked for any sweets for a while as he was completely entranced with his new friend.

Mori decided to enjoy the adventure. His cousin was happy. The twins were distracted by manipulating Tamaki who was sure he was in charge of their adventure. Now, they just needed to find the dragon.

- x X x -

It seemed like they had travelled forever. They were close enough to see the tower. It was solid black with no markings. It looked smooth as glass. One window at the very top looked like a single eye watching them. They moved closer and slowly circled the tower.

"Tono, shouldn't the tower have a door?" Kaoru looked at the tower. He and Hikaru wore dark blue as well with a tunic over the top stitched with gold to match Tamaki's armor.

"That's so Haruhi can't run away," Hikaru nudged his brother. "But Kyoya-senpai is locked in there with her. I wonder what they've been doing all this time." Together they turned toward Tamaki to watch his face go red.

"Kyoya-senpai is the villian after all," Kaoru added. "He might have tied her up and done unspeakable things to her." Tamaki started shaking.

"Nah, knowing the Shadow King he's explaining the finances of the Host Club," Hikaru said. Tamaki relaxed with relief, not that he was listening to the twins or anything.

"Boring," they chimed together and turned back to Tamaki. They needed to know how they were going to rescue Haruhi.

"So, boss, what's the plan?" Kaoru asked.

"We save Haruhi, of course." Tamaki answered, adjusting his golden armor. He'd managed to make it lighter, but it still chaffed.

"But, how do we do that, Tama-chan? There's no door. We can't expect Haru-chan to jump out of the window."

"I can catch her," Mori offered. Tamaki shook his head.

"We need the dramatic finish with slaying the dragon and saving the princess," Tamaki said. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. His lizard became a huge white stead. He moved in front of the window and looked up, expecting Haruhi to appear. When she didn't he took a deep breath and concentrated on being loud so she could hear him.

"I am King Tamaki and I have come to rescue Princess Haruhi," Tamaki said. Those around him covered their ears as his voice reverberated. Obviously, he decided he needed to sound like a loudspeaker.

"Well, that should have gotten their attention," Kaoru said, nodding at the tower.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadowland

**Shadowland**

Kyoya stretched in bed next to Haruhi. The idiot obviously felt he needed to announce his presence. He smirked at his bed companion who was cuddled next to him. He briefly wondered if he could send Tamaki and the others back to start their journey again so he could spend more time with Haruhi. 

"So, are we ready to go with our plan?" Haruhi asked, standing up. If she didn't get up now that Tamaki had announced his intention, he would probably appear. Finding his best friend in bed with her was more drama than she was willing to deal with. Kyoya watched her as a white virginal dress appeared around her. 

"I guess we are," Kyoya said, standing up. His body slowly covered with black dragon scale armor. "They are in for a big surprise." The two co-conspirators grinned at each other. Not only had they done "unspeakable things", but they had made plans on how to surprise the adventurers. 

Haruhi mastered changing her surroundings as well. Kyoya insisted they needed something exciting to happen at the end of the adventure and they'd planned for the most shocking ending they could. 

"Would you like me to put you on the cake?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi shook her head "no." 

"I would like to do it. You'll have enough to do controlling the dragons." 

Haruhi vanished from the tower only to appear outside on a layered wedding cake that was almost as tall as the tower. The white frosting looked flawless. Hand-sized frosting roses decorated the edges. Green vines as thick as fingers linked the roses together and an occasional green leaf broke the red of the roses. Instead of the customary bride and groom on the top, Haruhi stood between white pillars at either side of her body like a prisoner on display. Green vines and leaves that matched the cake decorations held her in place. 

Honey noticed the cake's appearance first. He swallowed so he didn't drool. His eyes grew wider until he saw Haruhi on the top. Her white dress was moving around her as if a gentle breeze was moving past her. 

"Haru-chan," Honey yelled, pointing up. He knew this had to be the dragon's cake. Suddenly, the sound of wind moving became louder. From behind Haruhi came a large red dragon. He flew to the top of the tower and rested there, glaring at the rescuers below. 

"Tono, that's really cool," Hikaru said, awe evident in his voice. He hadn't expected the dragon to be so lifelike. Tamaki looked puzzled, though. 

The sound of more wings startled them as the red dragon hadn't moved. Again, Haruhi's dress moved as a black dragon appeared behind her with a rider. They instantly recognized the Shadow King. 

"This is not cool, it's awesome," Kaoru said. 

"But I'm not doing that," Tamaki confessed, frowning as he watched the scene play out before him. 

"What?" the twins asked together. They looked at Tamaki and realized he had no idea what was happening. They looked at each other. 

"I didn't make the cake. I didn't make the dragons," Tamaki muttered. The twins nodded to each other, an evil grin taking over the identical faces. So someone else was manipulating the dragon. It had to be Kyoya-senpai. 

The black dragon landed in front of the five men. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and smirked at them. The practice of manipulating the area around him paid off and his descent had been flawless. They looked uneasy. 

"What do you want in my Shadowland?" Kyoya demanded from the back of his dragon. Tamaki swallowed hard as he looked up at the "villain." He didn't realize how intimidating Kyoya could be when he wanted. Of course, sitting on a dragon that could eat his white stead in two bites wasn't helping. 

"We have come to save Princess Haruhi." Tamaki said loudly. 

"And if she doesn't want to be saved?" Kyoya asked, smirking at his friend who was struggling to remain strong. 

"What did you do to my little girl?" Tamaki remembered the comments the twins had made about what Kyoya was doing to her. He paled a bit. Surely he didn't hurt her. 

"You can try to save her. If you fail, you all become my servants." Kyoya looked at each of the men in turn as each nodded. He noticed Mori's attention was fixed on the dragon and Honey's on the cake. The twins were talking to themselves excitedly. Had they figured out that Tamaki wasn't the only one who could make changes? He pulled on his dragon and took off. The red dragon climbed down the tower, his claws knocking off chunks from the tower during his descent. Kyoya landed gracefully on the tower where the red dragon had been. He had to concentrate on the attacking dragon now. No doubt Mori-senpai had been planning his attacks all this time. 

This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7: The Villain and His Princess

**The Villain and His Princess**

The red dragon paused and looked over the assembly around him. He turned his giant head toward Mori. The dragon's nostrils flared as he breathed. His horns twisted away from his head on either side. The twins ran to their senpai, keeping him between them. They held up their hands as the dragon watched them. Taking a deep breath, the dragon let forth a roar of fire. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly had shields in their hands and the fire went around them. They heard Tamaki yelling "no" over the sound of the flames. 

When the flames stopped, they looked at each other and then Mori. There were all unharmed. The dragon waited to see what their response would be. 

"It worked, Hikaru," Kaoru grinned. "Mori-senpai, is your sword big enough?" 

Mori felt a weight at his hip and looked down. He saw the hilt of a sword. 

"Tamaki's not the only one who can change things," Hikaru laughed. "Watch!" He concentrated, but nothing happened. He frowned. 

"What did you think, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. 

"I tried picturing Haruhi next to us." 

"It didn't work?" Hikaru shook his head no. Kaoru looked puzzled a moment, then smiled. "Hikaru, when you first mentioned Haruhi naked, it didn't work." 

"She was wearing Kyoya's jacket." Hikaru agreed. Suddenly, he followed where his twin was leading. "Kyoya concentrated on his jacket. Haruhi's face turned really red, so she was naked underneath it." 

"So, Kyoya-senpai is stopping you from moving Haruhi," Kaoru finished. 

"That would be too easy," Mori said. "We need to slay the dragon first." 

"You really want to fight it, don't you, Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked. The taller host nodded. The twins moved out of the way and Mori drew his sword. 

"So, what do you think we can do?" Hikaru asked. The twins smiled at each other and turned their attention to the blonde in golden armor.

- x X x - 

Mori was sweating heavily. His arms ached. He had cut the dragon a few times. When the sword started getting too heavy, he would lighten it. He watched the dragon circling him. It would still be a few minutes before it could breathe fire again. If he could get up to it, he could finish it before it breathed again. 

Mori knew he could adjust the sword, so he should be able do other things. As he concentrated, a dark blue dragon appeared next to him. Mori smiled and climbed on its back. Now, this was better. He'd be on the same level as the red dragon. 

Kyoya smirked. So, Mori-senpai had finally figured it out. It was time for the dragon to really fight. He didn't want to hurt his senpai, so he had been holding back. The physics of the large body were interesting, so Kyoya was finding it a challenge. He wondered how long before the swordsman would be able to effectively attack from the back of the dragon. 

The red dragon dived toward his opponent, seemingly unaware of the danger coming his way. As it closed, Mori concentrated and had his dragon breath an electrical pulse toward the red dragon. Kyoya was shocked for a moment and the red dragon seemed to flail a bit, catching itself before crashing into the ground. It leveled out and flew a few feet above the ground, nearly hitting the twins as they dived out of the way. Tamaki watched amazed as the tips of the red dragon wing flew by his face. 

As he corrected his flight, the red dragon came in for another attack. Mori came in from the side and neatly swung the huge sword. It sliced through the red dragon's neck. A splatter of blood colored Mori and his blue dragon. The red dragon continued along its trajectory and landed, very ungracefully, in the cake that Honey was sneaking another bite of. Cake flew everywhere. Honey stood, shocked at the pile of cake around and covering him. It didn't last long before he picked up his right hand and licked the icing off. 

The twins had ducked behind Tamaki and aimed as much of the flying cake at him as they could. The pile was higher than Tamaki's head. It wiggled as the twins fell over in laughter at their king. They could hear Tamaki attempting to yell at them. He would push it away and one of the twins would think it right back. 

Mori landed gracefully away from the rest to make sure the dragon's wings didn't cause more damage to the cake. He looked up at the Shadow King astride his own beast. Kyoya smirked. He was done. It was exhausting trying to plan out the dragon's actions, reactions, attacks and body language. Kyoya glanced at Haruhi. She was up. Mori caught the glance and frowned. 

A deep rumble sounded and the cake seemed to shift slightly. Honey took a couple steps back from the cake, slipped on the frosting and landed on his back side. Mori glanced away as Honey glared toward him. Mori didn't want to be caught laughing at Honey's misfortune. The noise came again and from around the cake's edges, humanoid shapes came out. They jumped on Honey and made their way toward the twins and Tamaki. As each tier became cake men, the remaining cake from that level would fall to the ground. As cake men surrounded them, the cake was left with one tier where Haruhi was still bound. 

Honey was laughing and fighting, taking bites of his opponents. As he moved, pieces of cake flew everywhere. Mori shook with laughter. Usa-chan was helping Honey fight. They were making a mess around them. 

Tamaki managed to get out of his cake pile because the twins were distracted by the approaching cake men, only to be jumped by three of them. He struggled as they pulled him back towards the cake. The twins stopped laughing as they saw the cake men reforming into the cake with Tamaki buried between them. Haruhi was within Tamaki's reach, if he'd only realized where she was. 

The twins ran at the cake, yelling to Mori. He glanced over to see Tamaki's golden armor shine for a moment before the cake men finished covering him. The cake around him reformed as if it had never been damaged in the first place. Haruhi had been on one tier sitting on the floor. A second tier reformed with Tamaki inside, lifting her higher and away from them. The cake men surrounded the dragon and pulled him into the cake, forming a third tier. 

"Tamaki's in the second tier," the twins yelled as they ran by Honey and climbed up the cake to the spot where Tamaki had disappeared. As Honey stopped to see what was happening, the cake men grabbed him and pulled him toward the cake. While only three cake men had grabbed Tamaki, at least eight were on Honey. He was fighting, but Mori could see he was slowing. Mori looked at the life-size Usa-chan which was standing, waiting for orders. He took control of the cake-covered stuffed animal and had it attack until Honey was free. 

Honey looked upset as he realized he had almost been taken. It was embarrassing that he needed help. Instead, he decided to take his frustration out and with a loud yell, kicked at the bottom tier of the cake. The entire tier broke and flew away from the cake. The twins were knocked off when the top two layers landed with a thud. They got back up and looked at each other. Holding hands, they concentrated and made the second layer disappear. Tamaki stood, disoriented and covered with cake. 

Then the top tier fell with its full weight on top of him. 

"Tono," the twins yelled as they pulled Tamaki out of the pile of destroyed cake and frosting. 

"Is Tama-chan okay?" Honey asked from his spot next to Usa-chan. They were ready in case the cake reformed into men. Tamaki groaned. Cake wasn't supposed to hurt. 

"Where's Haruhi?" Mori asked. He'd walked around the mess once, being careful not to get more than his shoes coated with cake. The top tier was broken, the pieces which had been holding Haruhi captive were still there, but the princess could not be found. 

The flap of the black dragon's wings sounded as it landed gracefully outside of the cake chaos. The Shadow King slid from his saddle. With a snap of his fingers, the dragon vanished. 

"A good question," Kyoya smirked as he walked toward them. His placement between them and the tower needed to be correct. "Where did my queen go?" 

"What?" Five voices uttered the same word in unison. 

"I'm here," Haruhi's voice came from the tower as she walked around it. Her white dress turned black as she walked to Kyoya's side. As she moved, Haruhi made sure the rest of the Host Club were directly in front of her. 

"Too bad you failed to save your princess. Payment of your freedom is due . . . immediately." Kyoya taunted. He held out his arm, which Haruhi took and moved next to him. The smirk on her face matched his. 

"We defeated the dragon and the cake men," the twins yelled. "We didn't fail." 

"Oh, but you did. Your goal was to save the princess. It had nothing to do with dragons and cake men. You were distracted easily from your prize. Haruhi, do you want to be saved? Do you want to leave my side?" 

"No. We will remain by your side forever." Haruhi turned to face him. As she turned, her protruding belly was obvious. She was heavily pregnant. 

"What did you do to my daughter?" Tamaki's voice was shrill. Kyoya just laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Reality

**Back to reality**

Tamaki fell out of his chair as he shrieked. Nekozawa's lips twisted into a smile at Tamaki's embarrassment. 

"What the hell happened?" Hikaru asked no one in particular as he adjusted to his normal surroundings. "When did Haruhi get pregnant?" 

"Probably while we were riding to the tower," Kaoru answered, yawning. "The boss put it so far away it gave Kyoya a lot of time to do the deed." 

"Takeshi, I think I want to take a break from cake today." Mori nodded to his cousin as Honey yawned as well. 

Kyoya and Haruhi looked across the table at each other. Haruhi's face turned red and she glanced away. She could remember what they did in the tower. She was torn between pretending it hadn't happened and wishing it would again. She looked back at Kyoya, unable to stop herself. 

"I do like something unexpected to happen at the end," Kyoya admitted, not taking his eyes off Haruhi. He needed to know if she was interested in more than just a fantasy. As he watched, she glanced away and then looked back at him. Her face turned a brighter red as he smirked. So, she is thinking of us. He was so focused on the girl, he missed the sudden move his best friend made. 

"What did you do to my little girl?" Tamaki jumped up and tackled Kyoya, flipping the chair over with both of them in it. Mori walked over and pulled Tamaki off. He let him go when he was out of reach of Kyoya, who stood up with a slight smile on his face. "You took her innocence," he continued pointing at his best friend with tears in his eyes. 

"You are not my father, Tamaki-senpai. You have no control over what I do or do not do." Haruhi walked up to Tamaki, glaring at him. 

"But you had sex. You're pregnant." Tamaki said. "Daddy doesn't want you doing that." Haruhi sighed as the twins draped themselves over her, rubbing her belly. 

"Look, boss. No baby belly." The twins teased. Tamaki ran over. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head against her stomach. 

"Are you sure she's not just a little bit pregnant?" 

"How can someone be a "little bit" pregnant, senpai?" Haruhi glared at him. She didn't notice the looks Kyoya was giving the twins as they rubbed her stomach around their Host King's grasp. Kaoru noticed the Shadow King and got Hikaru's attention. The twins exchanged a glance, realizing what they were doing was upsetting Kyoya. Something did happen during their visit to Tamaki's mind theater. Matching evil grins covered their faces. 

"Perhaps we should take a closer look," Kaoru suggested. Haruhi groaned. How did the three hosts not know that it was uncomfortable to have them in her personal space? 

"I think that would be a good idea," Hikaru agreed. Together, they pulled up Haruhi's shirt until her stomach was showing, but not quite enough to show her bra. Kyoya's aura darkened. Nekozawa watched the scene before him. His suspicions were correct. Fujioka was indeed a girl. That was all he wanted to know. He left the room quietly. 

Tamaki started touching Haruhi's stomach. He wanted to make sure there was no baby bump. She was shaking. 

"Stop that," she said, trying not to giggle. Haruhi slapped his hand. 

"Stop what, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he continued touching and stroking her stomach. The twins joined in, overjoyed that Haruhi was ticklish. 

"That tickles. Stop that, senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi tried to sound serious but failed. She struggled weakly in their grasp. Honey and Mori looked at Kyoya's fists clenched to his sides. They needed to diffuse the situation now or three of their friends were about to be seriously hurt. It was obvious Kyoya and Haruhi had shared something. They needed time to figure out what themselves without the rest of the club interfering. 

"Takeshi, it's getting dark. We need to get home. We didn't get a chance to practice this morning." Honey hinted loudly. Mori nodded. He followed his cousin to the door. 

"We'll see everyone Monday bright and early," Honey said and lead the way out of the room. He closed the door loudly behind him. 

The twins immediately stopped at the loud noise. They glanced out the darkening window. Their mom had a fashion shoot tomorrow afternoon and they had agreed to help with clothing adjustments beforehand. As one, they shrugged. 

"Mom will be mad at us if we don't help tomorrow, Hikaru." Hikaru nodded at his brother. He glanced at Kyoya and then at the girl he was holding. 

"Will you be okay, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, glancing at Kyoya. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Haruhi took a breath and pushed Tamaki away. The twins stepped back as well. They knew when they had pushed the Shadow King to his limit. 

"Kyoya and I did a lot together. We planned the dragon and cake men attacks. The pregnancy was my idea, though," Haruhi admitted, enjoying the shocked looks on her friends' faces. 

"So he didn't do unspeakable things to you?" Tamaki asked, his eyes looking hopefully toward Kyoya who was calming down now that the three were no longer groping his Haruhi. 

"If he did, I couldn't speak of them, now could I, senpai?" Haruhi asked. She almost chuckled as Tamaki tried to wrap his head around what she said. 

"Haruhi, it is getting late. I'll take you home," Kyoya said. 

"I wanted to do that," Tamaki said. He stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hand, missing the glare Kyoya shot him. 

"I don't think Haruhi wants to be sexually harassed by you anymore today," Kyoya pointed out. 

"What?" 

"The three of you started pulling her clothes off and touching her against her will. I believe it's within her right to press charges against all of you." Before they could start arguing, Haruhi spoke up. 

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I would appreciate a nice quiet ride home." Kyoya walked to the door and opened it. Haruhi passed by him and turned back briefly to wave at the other three hosts before leaving. Kyoya followed and closed the door behind him. 

"Something's different," Tamaki said, rubbing his chin. 

"We've gotta go, boss," the twins said as they left Music Room 3. Tamaki walked to the window and watched as Kyoya and Haruhi walked to the waiting limo. Kyoya's hand was on the back of Haruhi's waist. She didn't look like she was pushing him away.

- x X x -

Haruhi replayed the events of the day in her head. Her mind kept coming back to Kyoya and what they'd done in Tamaki's mind. Her senpai would forbid them from seeing each other if he knew. She tried to convince herself it wasn't real, but her heart and body didn't want to listen. She wanted to feel him touching her again. She wondered how it would feel different when he really touched her . . . kissed her . . . 

The car stopped and the driver lowered his window, speaking his name into the stand next to the driveway. Haruhi looked out the window. She didn't know where she was. She turned to Kyoya who was deep in thought. Perhaps they were dropping off Kyoya-senpai first. 

The car drove through the gates and up to a house that looked huge. Kyoya climbed out and offered Haruhi a hand. She looked puzzled. Was she supposed to go with him? Did he say something to her while she was thinking and she replied automatically? With a sigh, Haruhi accepted and moved next to him. 

"Where are we, Kyoya-senpai?" 

"My house. We have things to discuss." Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her after him. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for . . . and he didn't intend to lose it.

- x X x - 

Haruhi stood looking at the room Kyoya had declared was his. Her entire apartment could fit in here . . . twice. This was his room? No wonder they're so interested in my life, Haruhi thought. If this is what normal is to them, of course they were curious. 

"Haruhi . . ." Kyoya's voice came from next to her right ear. She trembled as his breath moved over her neck. Haruhi had to stop herself from turning around and touching him. 

"Do you have to be so close?" 

"Perhaps if you paid attention instead of staring into space," Kyoya suggested, "I wouldn't have a chance to get so close. That is, unless you want me to." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. Haruhi felt the heat of his body. Unconsciously, she relaxed against him. 

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as he pressed a kiss under her ear and started licking her earlobe. She moaned softly. Kyoya took that as an invitation to move his hands under her shirt and touch her bare skin. 

"I want to do what we did in Tamaki's bed. This time, though, we'll do it in mine." 

"We can't do this," Haruhi said, trying to push his hands away. Kyoya refused to let go. She turned toward him. His hands slid along her skin as she moved. "What we did was fantasy only. It's not real." She wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself. 

"I want it to become real. Do you deny you feel the same way?" Kyoya watched Haruhi as her mouth opened and shut. Her face twisted as she thought about what she could say. Everything came back to one undeniable face. She did want it to become real. 

"It doesn't matter what I want," Haruhi admitted. "All that matters is what is. This is your world, Kyoya-senpai, and I have no place in it." Kyoya pulled her against him. Haruhi placed her hands on his chest. He bent down and quickly kissed her. 

"I will make you a place . . . a very special place of your very own . . . right by my side, my queen." He swept his arm under her legs and carried her to his bed.

- x X x - COMPLETE - x X x -

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews / comments / follows.

My next story will be "Ghost Hunt", so I can finish up the next Ouran story.

larajla


End file.
